dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Erica V
: * : While Erica V's flesh covering is easier to be removed than its previous versions. The skin and tissues covering it are much more elastic and dense, making it hard for the enemy to directly injure her robotic body. Erika V has been built to withstand heavy punishment. Realizing the previous four versions were unable to take hits from Blue Streak, Erika V has much more strength and armor. Additionally, her entire body discharges huge amount of electricity and is capable of absorbing electric discharges from tasers without taking any damage. It was also given an advanced upgrade which enabled it to resist the build up of ice when flying at a high altitude in the atmosphere. Erica V's durability allows her to take attacks from superhuman and resist bullets from small fire arms without even flinching. Her artificial skin as well as her rest of the body (even the motors) are fire retardant/heat resistant and water repellent. She has been hit with several plasma rifles and all it did was push her a few feet back and slow her for sometime. * : Her base strength is around 8 tons, increasing her density will increase her strength, to a maximum of 40 tons. * : She can move faster than the human eye can follow in a quick speed burst, an effect perhaps created by her always possessing the element of surprise. She normally moves at slightly above human speed but can move so fast that enemies with super speed can't see her, though she can stay at that speed for only a few minutes. * : Her reaction timing is better than most super humans and all of her predecessors (including Erica II). * : Erica's body has been saturated with special cybernetically activated cells which are capable of interfacing with some unknown dimension with which she can shunt or accrue particles of mass. Thus she is able to control her density and solidity. * : She is equipped with the finalized version of plasma cannons that can even seriously harm New Gods. * Guns: She is equipped with six-barrel mini guns which are mounted on her shoulders for quick use and is supported by the suit's Targeting System which allows it to have superb and perfect precision and accuracy when fired at it's target. * : She has rocket boosters to fly. * : Has a complex life-force scanner, radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scanners that allow her to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. Also features a Geiger counter to measure/check for radiation signatures/levels and has been currently installed with motion sensors. * : Erica V features a special ability what she calls the Life-Drain. To use, she takes hold of an opponent with her hands and proceeds to drain their energy through her palms. However, this ability can only be used via direct contact/touch. * : Erica V can fire precise laser-like beams shot from both eyes. | Abilities = * ** ** ** * * |Strength = Variable |Weaknesses = |Equipment = |Weapons = Various.}} Category:Robots Category:Mechanokinesis Category:Thermal-Blast Category:Female Villains